


Moment

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Snippets, just a random story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Short fluffy story





	Moment

“You know, I understand that genetics, life choices, health, food habits, etc, etc,” Edward spoke as he drank his coffee at the kitchen table next to Bruce as they watched Tim use a step stool and stand on his tippy toes trying to get the espresso shots. “But even you have to admit that Tim is the perfect size for the next mission.” 

“No.” 

“Oh, come on, we’ll all be there,” 

“No.” 

“No one would suspect him,” 

“I’m not having Tim go undercover and getting kidnapped.” 

“What?” Tim turned to stare at them half asleep. “I’m getting kidnapped today? I’ma need more coffee,” 

“No, you’re not,” Bruce got up to go help Tim, “And you’re only getting two shots of espresso.” 

“No fair, I need more caffeine,” Came a half sleepy reply but Tim took what was handed to him before going over to the table and push the items at Edward. “PLease?” 

“You’re so lucky you're my favorite,” 

An offending gasp came from the doorway as Dick walked in. “I thought i was your favorite,” 

“You eat my cupcakes.” 

“Okay, that’s fair,” Noded Dick before siting down. “So, there’s this movie premiere tomorrow night and I was thinking we should all go see it,” 

“Is that the movie they made based on the Justice Leauge?” Edward laughed as he made ti his drink, but honestly he left out one shot. “I’ve wanted to see it.” 

“I don’t,” Bruce frowned. “I don’t like the actor,” 

“Oh, come on, at least you’re in it!” DIck grinned rushing up to him. “And maybe, just maybe if the Bat Family started working more closely together they’ll make a Batman movie with us in it too.” 

“Or we could wear a sign over our masks and scream ‘Look at us, we’re the Bat Family.’ Damian walked in back from his morning run. The now thirteen-year-old sat at the table looking at the passed out older brother next to him on the table. “I see he hasn’t had coffee yet. However, us trying to get more attention will only end in with everyone finding out who we are,” 

“Agreed.” 

“So…. no in the movie,” 

“I’m in,” Edward said among the others who said no. “Tim, what about you?” 

“If I'm not kidnapped today, then sure, why not?” Tim sat up as he was handed a coffee mug. “Oooh, thank you, I love you so much,” 

Smiling Edward laughed. 

\--

Yawning Edward glanced at the clock that was on the counter. It read almost four thirty in the morning. It was a quiet night, tomorrow was Saturday so they’d be able to sleep in. Grabbing this toothbrush Edward started to wash up for bed. He debated on going upstairs first but deiced against it because he knew when he got to the bedroom his pass out the second he hit the bed. 

Only a few seconds into brushing he the other trekked into looking tired as well. They started to wash up as well. They had already hit the showers. Dick seemed half asleep, Tim just looked a little run down, Damian in looked like he w going to murder someone, but he did have a run in with a few well-known villains. 

Edward paused looking at them in the mirror. After they had gotten Tim back four years later he had yet to age. Still, seventeen as the youngest member had just hit fourteen a month ago. He was a lot calmer now than he was when he was younger, but now he was closer to the same height of-of Tim. 

They hadn’t fought for a while, just light bickering, but Edward hadn't noticed that change so… was Damian going through a growth spurt. Stopping Edward just stared at them as they watch when Tim asked if he was okay and how Damian made a remark about how he hated falling into brick walls and they had a small conversation before they finished and headed up out. 

Watching them go Edward hummed. “I never thought I’d live to see the day those two got along.” 

“Me… ‘oo…” 

Looking at Dick who was half asleep he laughed. “Okay, fine and bedtime,” 

Halfway waving Dick finished heading upstairs, eyes almost shut, but determined to get to his room first before passing out. Putting his toothbrush away Edward headed up to the Manor. Headin to his room took a little bit but once inside he got under the blankets and he must have fallen asleep the second he hit the pillow because he woke up to someone crawling in bed. 

Someone shifted back… When did Bruce get here? Looking over Edward could make out Bruce lifting the blankets and sheet as Tim crawled between them whispering about a horrible memory that had to invade his dreams turning it into a nightmare. 

Feeling the warmth of Tim’s back against his Edward drifted back to off to sleep only to be woken up by being pushed back slightly. When he stirred it stopped which gave Edward hint of who it was, because said person would never have issues with crawling into bed with others but didn't like waking people up so, Scooting as far back as h could Edward let Dick slid in as the other immediately curled up falling back to sleep. 

IN the morning Edward was way on the edge of the bed with limbs everywhere. Sitting up carefully he looked over wondering when Damian had joined them before wondering if he wanted to get up or just enjoy this peaceful moment. 

Laying back down Edward decided that it was fine, he would just go back to sleep. 

“Am I still going to be kidnapped?” 

“Go back to sleep, Tim,” Edward reached over pulling the comforter over them. “We’ll talk about it later.” 

“No,” Bruce grumbled pulling the smallest kid in the bed close. “Not happening.” 

“I am trying to sleep,” Damian grumbled pulling a pillow over his head.


End file.
